Recently, digital camera technology has become increasingly popular. In this form of technology, an image is normally imaged by CCD array. Subsequently, the images are stored on the camera on storage media such as a semiconductor memory array. At a later stage, the images are downloaded from the CCD camera device to a computer or the like where upon they go subsequent manipulation and printing in the course of requirements. The printing normally includes various image processing steps to enhance certain aspects of the image.
For details on the operation of CCD devices and cameras, reference is made to a standard text in this field such as “CCD arrays, cameras and displays” by Gerald C Holst, published 1996 by SPIE Optical Engineering Press Bellingham, Wash., USA.
Recently, there has been proposed by the present applicant, a camera system having a integral inbuilt printer that is able to produce full colour, high quality output images. Further, it is known to apply a filter to a digital image to produce various effects. The number of filters able to be utilized being totally arbitrary with the expectation that further filters will be discovered or created in future.
Unfortunately, changing digital imaging technologies and changing filter technologies result in onerous system requirements in that cameras produced today obviously are unable to take advantages of technologies not yet available nor are they able to take advantage of filters which have not, as yet, been created or conceived.